Spiral
by Elric-Chan
Summary: Sasuke stared at Naruto, a hungry, eager look in his eyes. Naruto stepped toward him, taking off his shirt. Sakura gasped. Sasuke was gay? With Naruto?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. But Sasuke does.**

**Um... I really don't remember where this idea came from. It didn't fall from the sky, as do most of my ideas. I know it came from somewhere, but I can't remember where. Well anyway, enough about my poor memory.**

**Let's just get to the sasunaru.**

**Two cookies for shonen-ai!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**_SPIRAL_**

Sakura watched curiously as her two teammates disappeared through the trees of the forest in which they were training. She gathered some courage and trailed after them, observing them with their heads tilted close, and whispering.

XXX

Team Seven was in dire need of more training before the chunin exam (Naruto was in their ranks after all), and had come to a forest on the outskirts of Konoha to sneak in some practice. Kakashi, who was 'observing' them, stood leaning against a tree, immersed in Icha Icha Paradise. Naruto and Sasuke took turns flinging kunai and shuriken at random things such as falling leaves and squirrels. Sakura was absentmindedly tossing the occasional shuriken to her side, as she was watching Sasuke moreover. As such, she couldn't help but notice when he began to engage in a seemingly private conversation with Naruto. Though she tried her best to eavesdrop, the boys were good at concealing what they had to say, and she caught only snippets.

"You want to?"

"Yeah... I've _been _wanting to."

"We shouldn't do it out here.. let's go to the clear patch over there behind those trees."

Sakura cocked her head to the side. What were they talking about?

XXX

And so she followed them quietly into their secret designated spot, and she hid behind a tree as Naruto glanced both ways over his shoulder. She couldn't for the life of her figure out what they were planning, but she watched all the same.

Sasuke stared at Naruto, a hungry, eager look in his eyes. Naruto stepped toward him, taking off his shirt. Sakura gasped. Sasuke was gay?

With Naruto?

She watched in complete shock and horror as Sasuke dropped to his knees, his hands fumbling with the belt on Naruto's luridly orange pants. She covered her mouth with her hands and dashed back to Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei, come quick! It's... it's Naruto and Sasuke! They're..."

"What are you talking about, Sakura?"

"Just come on!" She seized Kakashi's hand, his book slipping to the ground, and bodily dragged him through the trees, pushing him forward with an emphatic huff so he could see. He blinked a good number of times before he removed his headband and vigorously rubbed his eyes. The headband dangling from his hand, he stared long and hard at his pupils.

"But they're... they're only twelve..." Kakashi muttered.

"Only twelve!" Sakura said in her best shout-whisper. "Who cares? Just look at what they're doing!"

"Aah..."

Sakura and Kakashi's heads both snapped in the direction of the mingling boys. Naruto's head was thrown back, and Sasuke was tracing his finger along his waist. A small sound was issuing from Naruto's mouth, almost a series of moans. It took teacher and student more than a few momonts to realize that it was laughter.

"Why... why is he laughing, sensei?"

"How should I know? I don't..._do it_ with other men!"

"Sasuke... Sasuke, stop!"

Again, they turned their heads back to the boys so fast they both hurt their necks.

"But I thought you wanted me to do this, Naruto."

"No, I only told you that you could look!"

"Well, fine, put your shirt back on then."

Naruto pulled his shirt down over his head, turning in Sakura's direction. She could see the mark of the fox's curse on his stomach, with it spiraling line, but she didn't much care about that right then.

"But seriously, Naruto, that is one cool curse mark. Thanks for letting me look."

Sakura and Kakashi stared at each other in disbelief for a few moments. Then Kakashi turned away.

"Stupid fangirl," he said, heading back through the trees. "Get back to training."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So there you have it. Not really any sasunaru action.But just the general idea makes me happy.**

**-tee hee-**

**Review now!**


End file.
